percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Jason's Suspicion
A Twisting Tail Chapter 4 Jason's Suspicion Jason turned to look into the faces of three angry girls.The blond one,Annabeth,rolled her eyes.“You can have your stupid boat back." “Why?"Jason asked.“If you don't want it,there must be something wrong with it." Piper glared.He knew Piper well.“There's nothing wrong with the boat,Jason,we just don't want it anymore.Take it.It's outside." Jason shrugged.“Fine."He stood and left the Beachside Cafe to go test out the boat to make sure it worked alright.Oh he was gonna get those girls... The speedboat drifted at least four yards off shore,maybe more.“Tell you what,if you can catch it,you can keep it."Hazel snorted behind him. “You're getting my boat back!"Jason protested. Annabeth shook her head.“Get it yourself,jerk."She shoved him forward. Jason hit the water with a huge splash.The girls backed up but water covered Piper and Annabeth anyway.They exchanged glances and ran farther down the dock,diving into the water. “What was that about?"Jason asked Hazel,who ignored him and went down the dock to wear Piper and Annabeth had disappeared.She shot him a glare,then dove in after them. ''Weird.''Jason thought.He decided that since he was in the water,he may as well go after the boat. “Why are you outside the boat instead of in it?"Someone on the dock asked. Jason growled,“Shut up,Percy." Percy snorted.“Well?Is there a reason you're in the marina?" “Yes,"Jason said trying to be calm,“The three idiots who stole my boat released it in the water and said I could have it.Then they pushed me in." “Really?" “No,I just wanted to take a swim!"Jason yelled.“Of course really!" Percy shrugged.“Good luck with the boat."With that he walked into the Beachside. Jason rolled his eyes.He climbed into the boat and ran it back to the dock and tied it to the post.But the boat was the least of his problems. Why had the girls ran off like that?A little bit of water wouldn't kill them. Jason sighed as he tied to boat to the dock and went back into the Beachside.He and Percy used the Cafe as their hangout.Unfortunately,so did pretty much everyone.It was unbelievably crowded,all the time. It was about half an hour when he noticed the girls coming in.This time they ignored him,except Annabeth kept shooting him glares.Ugh.He hated that girl. Percy was talking about something or other,but most likely it didn't matter.All he ever talked about was video games or movies or stupid ideas he had.Jason didn't hear.He was watching the girls.Waiting,wondering why they had run off like that. Suddenly one of the waitresses,Lydia Thompson,tripped over someone's foot and sprayed a soda all over Annabeth.“Oh,Annabeth,I'm so sorry!"She exclaimed. Annabeth looked horrified.“I-it's fine Lydia,"she said,jumping up and running outside onto the docks. Piper and Hazel said something Jason couldn't hear,then Hazel stood and went outside.It was several minutes before Annabeth and Hazel came back in,but Jason was sure he had heard a splash from the marina. “Jason!"Percy snapped his fingers.Jason turned back to face him.“Why do you keep starring at those weirdos?" “It's nothing."Jason shrugged it off.He just couldn't help feeling there was something weird about those girls.Like super weird. End of Chapter 4 Category:Gigglesplash The Ranger's Apprentice Category:A Twisting Tail Category:Chapter Page Category:A Twisting Tail Chapters